Matt Trakker
Matt Trakker is the founder and leader of M.A.S.K. (Mobile Armored Strike Kommand). He had initially helped his brother Andy Trakker and Miles Mayhem in the development of M.A.S.K.'s technology. However Mayhem killed Andy and stole half of the technology to form his criminal organisation known as V.E.N.O.M.. Afterwards Matt created M.A.S.K. in his brother's honour to use his share of the technology to fight crime and counter the threats from Mayhem's evil organisation. Activities with MASK Matt Trakker is often the first to stumble over V.E.N.O.M. activities. He leads his team with courage and enthusiasm, not afraid of always taking the most dangerous part of a mission. Personality Quotes * "No, Scott, you and T-Bob stay here where it's safe." * "Looks like M.A.S.K. is going into the pest exterminator business." (The Roteks) * "Select M.A.S.K. agents best suited for this mission." * "Assemble MOBILE ARMORED STRIKE KOMMAND!" Comics Episode Appearances * 01-The Deathstone * 02-The Star Chariot * 03-The Book of Power * 04-Highway to Terror * 05-Video VENOM * 06-Dinosaur Boy * 07-The Ultimate Weapon * 08-The Roteks * 09-The Oz Effect * 10-Death From the Sky * 11-The Magma Mole * 12-Solaria Park * 13-The Creeping Terror * 14-Assault on Liberty * 15-The Sceptre of Rajim * 16-The Golden Goddess * 17-Mystery of the Rings * 18-Bad Vibrations * 19-Ghost Bomb * 20-Cold Fever * 21-Mardi Gras Mystery * 22-The Secret of Life * 23-Vanishing Point * 24-Counter-Clockwise Caper * 25-The Plant Show * 26-Secret of the Andes * 27-Panda Power * 28-Blackout * 29-A Matter of Gravity * 30-The Lost Riches of Rio * 31-Deadly Blue Slime * 32-The Currency of Conspiracy * 33-Caesar's Sword * 34-Peril in Paris * 35-In Dutch * 36-The Lippizaner Mystery * 37-The Sacred Rock * 38-Curse of Solomon's Gorge * 39-Green Nightmare (without mask) * 40-Eyes of the Skull * 41-Stop Motion * 42-The Artemis Enigma * 43-The Chinese Scorpion * 44-Riddle of the Raven Master * 45-The Spectre of Captain Kidd * 46-The Secret of the Stones * 47-The Lost Fleet * 48-Quest of the Canyon * 49-Follow the Rainbow * 50-The Everglades Oddity * 51-Dragonfire * 52-The Royal Cape Caper * 53-Patchwork Puzzle * 54-Fog on Boulder Hill * 55-Plunder of Glowworm Grotto * 56-Stone Trees * 57-Incident in Istanbul * 58-The Creeping Desert * 59-The Scarlet Empress * 60-Venice Menace * 61-Treasure of the Nazca Plain * 62-Disappearing Act * 63-Gate of Darkness * 64-The Manakara Giant * 65-Raiders of the Orient Express * 67-Where Eagles Dare * 69-The Battle of the Giants * 71-Challenge of the Masters * 72-For One Shining Moment * 73-High Noon Behind the Scenes Action Figures *Action figure with Spectum mask, packaged with Thunderhawk (1985) *Action figure with Ultra Flash mask, packaged with Rhino and Bruce Sato with Lifter mask (1985) *Action Figure 2 pack set with Spectrum mask packaged with Miles Mayhem and Viper mask (1986) *Action figure 2 pack set with Ultra Flash mask and Hondo McLean with Blaster mask (1986) *European release action figure with Lava Shot mask with Jacques LeFleur and Maraj mask *Action figure with Lava Shot mask packaged with Volcano and Jacques LeFleur with Maraj mask (1986) *Action Figure with Shroud mask, packaged with Goliath with Nevada Rushmore and Totem mask (1986) *Action figure with New Spectrum mask and clone, packaged with Skybolt (1987) *Action figure with Laser Command set with Hornet and Lasertron mask with Miles Mayhem with Ratfang with Raynet mask (1987) *Action figure with Coast Patrol and Dolphin mask (1986) *Action figure with Jungle Challenge and Arrow mask (1986) Gallery matttrakker.jpeg|Matt Trakker Matt.jpg|Matt on Thundehawk Mask moment01.jpg|Matt in Goliath suite External Links * Matt Trakker at Frank's He-Man Page *Matt Trakker at Heroes Wiki *Hunter at The International Catalogue of Superheroes * Specialist Trakker at Joepedia * Matt Trakker at IDW Hasbro Wiki * Matt Trakker at Transformers Wiki *Matt Trakker - Spectrum by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com *Matt Trakker - Spectrum (Redux) by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com *Matt Trakker - Ultra Flash by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com *Matt Trakker - Dolphin by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com *Matt Trakker - Lasertron by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com Category:M.A.S.K. Personnel Category:Characters voiced by Doug Stone